This invention relates to a cartridge dispenser which, for example, can be worn by a hunter.
Various cartridge holders and dispensers are known in the art including a dispenser for shotgun shells shown in Swedish Pat. No. 3929 which was issued Nov. 5, 1892 and a cartridge holder and carrier shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,913 which was issued July 31, 1956. These dispensers, however, are cumbersome to use by a rifleman.